


Conspiracy Theories

by smartwaterworks



Category: Salt (2010)
Genre: CIA, Gen, Salt, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartwaterworks/pseuds/smartwaterworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set after the ending of Salt- unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine, though there shouldn't be many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy Theories

Conspiracy theories are just another part of the job. They’re dismissed rather quickly, filed away to the portion of the brain that equals a trash can. A statement to be forgotten, one that holds no weight or is not relevant to her in any way. The CIA has many theories surrounding classified dealings, none have bothered her.

She never admitted she was living one, that she was one.

Evelyn Salt was born a normal child, average in all eyes of the world. Born of money, her parents were ambassadors for the US Embassy. She was privileged, privy to much more than some of the unluckier children in the United States of America.

However, that doesn’t stop her parents from dying. She thinks on this and wonders if there’s more to it; if they didn’t die from just a car crash. But then she realizes that being a conspiracy theorist doesn’t pay good wages and there’s work to be done that requires her immediate attention.

And while she may not have a check provide her with money for the next two weeks, the blood on her hands is enough payment for her.

“They took everything from me."

And I will destroy them.

The blood is not because her parents were absent from her childhood. It is because of her status as a widow, her fallen love, and her loyalty that she fights. Ted Winter was only one man. One out of countless that are hiding amongst the clueless. They were the embodiment of conspiracy theories, and she was part of them.

It is not to protect the clueless that she continues running. Muscles fight against her but she pushes on. Her body screams in rage, absolutely refusing to continue this trek against snow and wind but she will not stop.

It is not to protect the clueless that she dodges frozen limbs and fights hypothermia. It is for her husband, for her life, and for revenge.

And it has never tasted sweeter.


End file.
